


Emma's Dress

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little blonde Lilith vesselfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma's Dress

Emma screams when Freckles nips at her finger. 

“Oh, Emma, honey. You need to stay out of that poor dog’s face,” Grandpa clucks his tongue.

Freckles’ tail wags and Emma’s face burns.

“It’s not my fault!” Emma cries but Grandpa just pets Freckles instead.

 _I hate them,_ Emma thinks.

 _You hate them,_ the voice will say.

**

Emma goes to Mandy’s birthday party on Saturday. The cake is vanilla. Emma hates vanilla.

“I want chocolate cake!” Emma stamps her foot.

“I’m so sorry,” Emma’s babysitter says to Mandy’s mother, embarrassed.

Mean old babysitter.

 _I hate her,_ Emma thinks.

 _You hate her,_ the voice will say.

**

“You’re gonna get your dress dirty, silly goose,” Mommy tsks, lifting Emma in her arms. 

Emma snuggles into her shoulder, her arms wrapped tight. 

_I don’t hate her,_ Emma thinks.

The voice is silent.

**

Emma’s dress gets very dirty.

**

 

 _Everything is fixed now, honey,_ the voice in Emma’s head says. 

The voice sounds like Cinderella's fairy godmother. 

_You are a special little girl, my darling. Just delicious._

Bibbidi-Bobbidi-

_Maybe one day I will come back and visit, hmm?_

Boo.

_The bad man's coming now. Scream, little girl!_

Emma screams when the bad man with the knife comes towards her and Mommy. The voice is gone now and Emma is sad, but Mommy is warm and smells like cake.

"No, please, stop," Mommy cries, big, wet tears dropping on Emma’s cheeks. Emma doesn’t like to see Mommy cry, so Emma presses her face into her neck to comfort her.

Mommy’s chest is heaving, but the bad man leaves and Emma lifts her face to give Mommy her biggest smile. Emma got a dollar from the tooth fairy for her last front tooth, but she heard stupid Grandpa telling Mommy that it was too much. 

Emma giggles. Stupid Grandpa won't say anything anymore!

"Mommy, can I have some more cake? I'm so hungry."

Mommy cries harder but the voice isn't there to get mad at her.


End file.
